fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters
I edited this but forgot to log in.Fusion Aquaabyss 00:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC)Fusion Aquaabyss What does "meaning Fuse might have gotten to whoever already" mean?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 23:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) It means that Fuse probably killed them. They should totally make characters from Total Drama Island! As for Flapjack, they should add Knuckles, Bubbie, and Peppermint Larry. :) Toonami? It says there are 999999999999999999 characters from 99999999 series, but I only count 99999999 series (Toonami isn't a series). Yeah I guess Toonami is a stupid series, but Toonami is owned by Hacker we stole it from them, they have all rights and it has been with hackers a while avout for several years. I guess that counts. Character Pics It took forever to get a new Zak one Cause it was on the hacker site People kept getting in the way. :ugh: --Fusion Aquaabyss 04:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC)LALALALALAlALALA some Awsome person changed RED and 6's name in the characters page to...inapropiate things... i changed the names but can someone add the link to the corresponding character page for me because i don't know how. -admiral zerobruin Non TV important NPC'S The NPC's like Sherri Bird, Numbah 108 and others who contribute to the story line, do we give them a section nope. Sherri Bird was a one-episode character (with an additional mentioning in the Christmas Special) from PPG, shouldn't we add her in? -Gold Starz No. They are only NPCs made specifically for the game. Magic Tree Should we consder adding him? I mean, he's just like the same position as Ship and Candy Wife. If not, I'm okay with it. FusionBenny 21:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC)FusionBenny It would make sense... then again he has no voice actor... GoldStarz 00:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FusionBenny - Feel free to add him in. Bob O' Ganoosh has appeared in an episode as the leader of the Mutant Eggplants. Goldstarz - Just because he has no voice actor doesn't mean me can't put him in. :Thanks! Fusion Aquaabyss 02:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh your right. Re-watched the episode. Bob O'Ganoosh is a real person (Although the accent said "Bobby". :P ) . Kay I'll add him. :) FusionBenny 16:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC)FusionBenny Seems as though there is no page or image of the Magic Tree. But yet, there is a journal image of the Magic Tree. :Thanks! Fusion Aquabyss 17:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I do believe he counts as a NPC. We just need to go on and get a image of him, if only I could do it for you guys KrspaceT 20:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Why Not? --Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 20:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Because it doesn't seem to work on my computer Shaggy in FF?? If you look at the intro, you can see Shaggy, so should we add Scooby Doo to the shows featured list (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac8_ac-3Wt4, seconds 3 to 7, the guy against the car) KrspaceT 20:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: ( http://forums.fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/thread.jspa?messageID=837545 I'm guessing that you came across this thread?) :: It's not Shaggy, it's just a coincidental look-alike. We can’t add a character if they’re not an actual NPC anyway. ::SSpeedy 20:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true. Like how one of the guys looks like Renji from that anime Bleach. Unless they actually make an actual appearance in-game with missions and they are from an actual CN show they won't count. ::-Admiral Zerobruin Johnny Test Isn't it owned by Cookie Jar Entertainment?????!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 21:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC)j12e. Yes, it is. In fact, someone added to the "Johnny Test" page that it's unknown why he's in the game, as his cartoon isn't officially owned by Cartoon Network. YoungOtakuNerd (talk) 02:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Echo Echo and Megawatt If anyone still has access to the Alien Abduction missions with Echo Echo and Megawatt, we still need updated pictures of their current locations. Please make sure no other players are in the picture and there's no text box above the NPC's head so we can at least try to make the pictures on this page consistent. Don't worry about the dimensions (size of picture). I can easily fix it. --00:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC)FusionBenny Secret Snail Hey I noticed that Secret Snail from Adventure Time is not up there... since it appears in a few areas of FusionFall after all... it should be up there. Kevin M. Robert 20:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so like many others, i am having a problem with a certain mission, to be spacific: sector defense. a lot of people would agree with me that it is a HUGE waste of time because the soulo shells never appear when they are suppose to! This is very frustrating and i e-mailed the fusionfall people but they did nothing. (typical).